I Didn't Know I Was Lonely Until I Saw Your Face
by outlawqueenfan1
Summary: She thought she finally had it; her second chance. What a load of crap that was...Regina and Robin struggle with their breakup and knowing their boundaries. Until, one day, they stop struggling and allow their emotions to take over. Post 3x22/Season Finale. Rated M for Mature Readers ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! This is my first Outlaw Queen fanfiction and my first M rated fanfic! Big day for me! Anyways, this story takes place after the heart-wrenching season finale. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think**

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Chapter 1:

She thought she finally had it; her second chance. What a load of crap that was. She was the villain and villains don't get happy endings. Why she let herself think that way was idiotic. The "savior" could be damned to hell for all she cared. She had been fine before. All she needed was her son and she knew she'd be ok. Sure, she'd wondered occasionally what could have happened had she gone into that tavern, all those years ago, but that was useless. It didn't happen, so it was absolutely pointless to spend time pondering the "could have beens"; and Regina didn't have any use for frivolities.

Since Henry came into her life, she'd never really felt alone. She knew she'd always have him…until one day…she didn't. Words could not describe the emptiness she felt. And then a _thief_, at one of her darkest moments, helped her up…literally. She handled their first meeting like she usually would, with sarcasm and disdain. But, the truth was, she felt something different with him. For the first time, in a very long time, she felt like there may be something to have hope in. Little did she know, at the time, he _was _her hope.

Eventually, she allowed herself to be happy with him. She stupidly allowed herself to have hope; to believe she was capable of having a second chance at love…and then the unthinkable happened.

Regina had spent that last two weeks hauled up in her house. She rarely made an appearance in town for fear of the whispers that were taunting and haunting her. Sure, she'd dealt with cold glances and hurtful words before. But _this_ was worse; _this_ was pity…and she hated it. So, two weeks into her depressive state, she finally decided that this was enough. Sure, Robin had been her chance at true love, but if he didn't want her, then she didn't need him. It was time to get up, put on her highest heels and sexiest lipstick, and prove to the town that she did _not_ need a man. Thus, with a final, determined breath, she put on her black trench coat, for it was unseasonably cold outside, and made her way out the door, head held high.

It took a couple days of her getting back into her routine, for the awkward glances to stop. Eventually people started to treat her normally and she was quite grateful for that. But, unfortunately, she did not think ahead when creating the unthinkably small town of Storybrooke. There were times where she'd be walking confidently through town, allowing nothing to bring her down, but one quick sighting of _them_ would show her confidence for what it was…an act. She'd seen them a few times _frolicking _through town with Roland in tow. Roland would get excited and wave enthusiastically at her, shouting "Gina! Gina!". She couldn't allow herself to go up to him; it'd hurt too much. She'd politely throw up a hand at the boy she had allowed into her heart and smile, continuing on with her walk. Though, she did not miss the pointed glare that Marian aimed at her.

Now, it had been a month since the night her heart was ripped in two. Aside from the occasional sightings of the Locksley family, she was doing well. Robin kept to himself and his family, only offering a soft smile if their paths would cross, and she would do the same. However, that could only last for so long.

Regina was on the way to her office, one morning, when she bumped into a solid figure. She, admittedly hadn't been paying attention, allowing her mind to wander, so she thus, offered a polite apology to the figure, keeping her head cast down. And that's when she heard his voice. How she hadn't recognized his sent immediately, was surprising to her. Her apology faltered in her throat when her eyes met his crystal blue ones. He lightly grabbed her elbow, keeping her from making a quick getaway.

"Milady, may I speak to you?" Robin asked, his brow furrowing.

Regina sighed. She did not want to have this conversation right now. She had finally made a step in the right direction, but seeing him was bringing all of her previous feelings to the surface…fast. "Listen, Robin, we had a nice couple of days. I don't see why we have anything to talk about. Your Maid Marian is back from the dead. You should be with her…not spending time with me."

"Regina, you know that the time we spent together was more than just a _nice_ few days." He paused, briefly, trying to collect his thoughts, as she bowed her head, trying not to show her true emotions. He brought his hand up to trace her cheek, bringing her chin up so that her eyes would reach his. What he saw there broke his heart. "Please, Regina. I know you're heading to your office, but can we just talk there. I promise I won't take up much of your time. I just…I just need to figure this out; because I don't think I can go on like this anymore."

Regina sighed and led him through the door, and up the stairs. No words were spoken as she nervously rustled with her keys and managed to open the door. "Ok…talk."

Robin sighed, watching her as she undid the buttons on her coat. She collapsed onto the loveseat closest to the door and stared up at him. She was closed off…cold. _He _did this to her. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Regina, I am so very sorry for the hurt of caused you. You entrusted me with your heart in multiple ways, and I have failed you. Please accept my apology and know that I never meant to hurt you."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, "what does it matter? You have a _wife_ Robin; one who is very much alive."

"But she doesn't make me _feel_ alive…You, Milady, _you_ are all I can think about. Every second I'm with her…"

"Don't." Regina stopped him. "Please, I can't take this. I don't want to hear about your time with her. This is too much…Robin, I thought that what we had was real. And there's a good chance that it might've been, but that was before. Miss Swan ruined any chance of _this_ lasting." Regina's voice becoming cold, she stood, turning her body away from him and walked over to her desk. "You need to go to your wife. I'm the _Evil Queen_, remember. This thing between us…it just wasn't meant for me to have."

She barely heard him make his way toward her, but she certainly felt his presence. She registered the heat from his body on her back.

"If you'll remember correctly, I never quite understood the evil moniker…" He whispered, into her ear.

**Let me know what you think! **

**For the record, this story does contain adultery. I do NOT condone adultery, in the slightest, but there is still a big outlaw queen fan part of me that doesn't care because that man is Regina's! Haha :) Anyways, please let me know what you think! I can't wait to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! You guys are the best! Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut! **

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine!**

Chapter 2

He couldn't help himself anymore. It'd been a month since he'd had her, the first time; four devastatingly long weeks. He'd spent the last month trying to figure out what exactly he was to do. He'd fallen hard and fast for the queen. Marian's death had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to go through and he'd shut himself off from any sort of emotion regarding the opposite sex. He'd only allowed himself to focus on the care of his son. That was until he saw _her._ He didn't quite know how to describe her beauty. Her raven hair and ivory skin, coupled with her onyx eyes; she was absolutely breathtaking. When she looked at him, _truly_ looked at him, it was like she could see into the very depths of his soul. And then she opened her mouth. He'd never been so rudely treated…and _he_ was a _thief_! But that only intrigued him; what could possibly have made such a magnificently beautiful woman, so full of hurt and anger. And thus, began his pursuit.

Though he didn't make a great deal of headway with her during the time in the Enchanted Forest, he had to admit he was grateful for the second curse being cast. It allowed them both to get their heads out of the sand and finally admit to their being something between them.

He can't pinpoint exactly when he had fallen in love with Regina…it may have been during their time in the Enchanted Forest, during one of her more tender moments…but he hadn't allowed himself to fully admit that. However, when she'd given her heart to him to keep safe, that's when he knew he was in deep. This woman, stunning in every way, had entrusted him with something so valuable. And when, to his utter dismay, he'd lost her heart to Rumpelstiltskin and she'd forgiven him, he knew that there was so much more to this woman than meets the eye.

And then he lost not only her, but her heart as well. And this time, he didn't know what he could do about it. His Marian was back…she was alive and breathing. He could touch her, hug her, kiss her. This had been his dream for so long and now that it was finally reality…why didn't he relish in it? Why, when Marian was in his arms, was he wishing to feel Regina? Why, when Marian was playing with their son, did he picture Regina with Roland instead? And why, when he and Marian, after years and years of being apart from each other, finally came together in their marital bed, could he only think about his time in front of the fireplace with a writhing Regina. Though Marian was alive, he was no longer…not without Regina.

As he approached Regina's form, standing in front of her desk with that tight red dress on, he couldn't help himself anymore. It felt like it'd been ages since he'd felt that spark…that electricity that they had.

He gently traced the curve of her hip, and he could feel her muscles tense as he brought his body closer to her back. He moved his face closer to her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. "If you'll remember correctly, I never quite understood the evil moniker…"

She pressed back into his chest, her head falling to his shoulder, as his left hand's grip on her hip became a little tighter. He traced her shoulder very lightly with his lips, following up the crease of her neck.

She pushed him away from her and turned. He had expected, almost prayed to see uncertainty in her eyes…that way he wouldn't go through with this act. He knew that his willpower was running dangerously thin, and that she would need to be the one to stop him. However, when he looked into her darkening eyes, uncertainty was the last thing he saw.

"Oh you don't understand the evil moniker, do you?" She breathed in her low voice. "What if I let you take me right here on this desk? Would you understand it a little better then? You're a married man, Robin, and right now, I have no problem with whatever _this _is, happening. If you're looking for someone to stop you from cheating on your newly alive wife, you're not going to find it here." As she spoke, she seated herself on the desk, hiking up the skirt of her figure hugging dress, as she moved. She looked up at him through hooded lashes and spread her legs apart, "I'm the Evil Queen, and I will take what I want."

He couldn't take anymore. He moved forward and crushed his lips onto her's. They kissed passionately, their tongues battling for dominance. It had been far too long since they'd felt this electricity. She made quick work of his scarf and shirt, leaving him in only his well-fitted jeans, his rippled chest heaving from exertion. He continued to make his way down her neck, ripping at the shoulders of her dress. They ground into each other, moaning each other's names.

Robin found the zipper to the back of her dress, and slowly lowered it. He allowed the top of her dress to fall to her waist, and he drank in her beautiful form. Her breasts were covered in a black see-through lace bra. He could barely make out the matching lace garter belt on her hips. "Did you know this was going to happen?" He asked her.

"A woman can always hope, right?" She grinned, mischievously up at him, her lips swollen. He grinned back and began kissing down to her breasts.

He moaned, "I've missed you so much." He ripped one of the cups of her bra down, allowing her breast to pop out. As he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth, she through her head back. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Do you know the affect you have on me?"

She moaned and brought her hand down to the swell of his jeans, "I have a definite idea." She pushed forward, and ground her hips into him and his head rolled down onto her shoulder as he moaned into her ear. "Tell me, Robin of Locksley, can your _wife_ make you feel like this. Does she do this to you?" She shoved her hand down into his pants, gripping him in her hand.

He pushed into her hand, while moaning out, "No…" into her throat. She unbuttoned his jeans with her hand, giving her other hand more access to him. She continued to stroke him, while he continued his attack on her breasts. They were both breathing heavily, when Regina pushed him back into a standing position. She hopped up from the desk and slowly let her dress fall to the floor, finally revealing all of her lingerie. Robin gasped at the sight. She pulled his pants down and lowered herself to the floor. When her knees hit the floor, she took his length into her hand, and slowly brought her tongue to meet the head of his erection.

Before she took him into her mouth, Robin chuckled and said, "I never thought I'd see the Queen kneeling before me."

She looked up at him, through her lashes, smiling naughtily and said, "I may be kneeling, darling, but I won't be the one begging."

His eyes rolled back in his head and his hands fell down to grasp her hair, as she licked up his entire length and eventually took him fully into her mouth. She continued to pump and suck him as he groaned out her name. Finally, he tugged on her hair, "Regina, I need you. I need to be inside of you."

She pulled herself up into a standing position, when he reached down and ripped her thong right off her body, leaving her in only her garter belt and heels. He picked her up into his arms and slammed her back against the wall. They kissed passionately, moaning into each other's mouths. He aligned with her entrance. "We're really doing this?" he asked, making sure that she was ok. He knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head before closing her eyes and rolling her head back against the wall, as he entered her. He pumped in and out of her, at a rough and rapid pace. Regina bit into his neck to keep from outright screaming as he slammed into her. Robin grabbed her arms and lifted them above her head, pinning her to the wall, as she allowed one leg to drop to the floor, and the other to remain on his hip. It was raw, it was passion, it was everything that the both of them needed. Regina began to tense and Robin knew she was close. He continued to forcefully pound into her and kissed her hard as she came. Seeing her lose control against him, watching her face contort in pleasure, was enough to bring him over the edge.

Their foreheads met, as they stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. "I love you, Milady" he whispered.

She dropped her gaze and sighed, "And _I'm_ the evil queen. Go back to her, Robin." He almost physically felt the walls around her heart coming back up. "She deserves better than this, Robin. She's done nothing wrong." Regina pulled away from his grasp and began to pick her clothes up off the floor.

"What exactly _is_ this, Regina? This wasn't just sex for me. What about the lion tattoo? We're supposed to be together? Isn't that something worth fighting for?" He spoke, desperately.

"It was a goodbye." She said as she handed him his clothes.

He sighed in frustration, quickly dressing, trying to figure out how he could convince her that she was it for him. He knew it before, but he knew it more than ever now. He just needed to figure out how he could convince this stubborn woman to let him back in again.

She made her way to the door, to let him out. He walked toward her but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "How can I convince you of my love for you? I will figure out a way to tell Marian that we're over…"

She cut him off, "Robin, how many times do I have to tell you? We can't be! A happy ending just wasn't in the cards for me. _Don't_ let me take you down with me. What happened was great, but it was very wrong. My evilness is already affecting you! You can't let me be with you and potentially ruin your happiness!" Regina was close to tears now. "Now, please leave!"

"And what am I supposed to tell Marian, then? Do I just go back to her like nothing has happened between us?" Robin sighed in frustration as he blocked the door from opening fully.

"You didn't tell her about what we had a month ago. So, it should be easy for you." Regina spat.

Robin dropped his head, feeling her rejection. "You're right…I didn't. But that was in error. I know for a fact that you're it for me, Regina." He pointed to his lion tattoo, "_This_ tells me that; and _this_ does, too" as he moved his hand over his heart.

She let out a sob as the tears began to fall, "Please leave". She opened the door again and moved to the side.

He put his hand on her cheek, "Fine…I will give you what you want, for now. But I promise you, I will be back." As he left, she shut the door. Her knees gave as she slid down to the floor. She'd heard that promise before and she didn't expect this promise's outcome to be any different. She knew he wouldn't come back. Evil never wins…

**So...yea, I said there was gonna be smut, and I meant it! Haha :) This was my first time writing anything like that, so I hope it was ok. Again, I DO NOT condone cheating and I really don't think they will commit adultery on the show. But, again, like I said, the idea just hit me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I wanted to give it a shot. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys ROCK! Woo! So glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Well, I'll be honest, this was originally supposed to be the final chapter in this story. I'm working two jobs and in school, so I don't have time to continue on with a story. BUT, the characters wouldn't leave me alone and your reviews were so encouraging. This won't be a long story, but it will be a few more chapters. And we may have another lemon *wink wink*. Anyways, thanks again, for your reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine!**

Chapter 3:

Robin made his way back to camp, determined. As he neared, Roland saw him and ran to meet him. "Papa! We've missed you! Where have you been?" he asked as Robin lifted him into his arms.

"I've missed you as well, my boy." He smiled as he let his eyes scan the camp. His eyes fell on Marian, as she walked closer to him. She slowed when she saw the look in his eyes. She'd been waiting for the next shoe to drop for the past couple of weeks. Though he was her husband, he was different. But could she really expect him to be after so many years have passed?

"Roland, I need to talk to your mama, for a second. Could you go play with Little John?" Roland scampered off, happily.

He and Marian met in the middle of the camp. He offered her his hand, and offered her a sad smile, "We need to talk…"

Regina had made it back to her house after a few hours of pulling herself together in her office. She _would_ get through this. She poured herself a cup of tea and stoked the fire before heading to sit down on her couch. She refused to let images of their time together, invade her thoughts. "It was a goodbye," she said to herself…Then there was a knock on the door.

She had no idea who it could be at the time of night. She slowly opened the door, not expecting the sight before her. There, Maid Marian herself stood.

"…Marian?" Regina asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Your Majesty. You and I both have more in common than one might think." Marian said. Regina could tell though Marian was speaking confidently, she was still weary of her, having only known her as the Evil Queen. Regina stepped to the side, bowing her head. She knew what this was about.

"Do come in from the cold." Regina said, offering a smile. Though she obviously wasn't enthused that Miss Swan brought this woman back from the dead, Marian had done nothing wrong. "Would you like something to drink?"

Marian slowly walked into the woman's house, taking in her surroundings. She pulled her cloak a little closer to her body, uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "No need. I won't be staying long."

Regina followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Marian.

"My husband and I had an interesting conversation this evening." She spoke, putting emphasis on the word husband. Regina's gaze dropped to the floor and she adjusted the tea cup in her hands. She didn't feel that she needed to question what this was about. "He doesn't know that I'm here. I came on my own accord when he went to put Roland to bed." Regina nodded in understanding. "He…he told me the story of…of a lion tattoo and a certain young woman." Marian's eyes began to fill with tears. "He told me that while he would always love me and I would hold an important place in his heart as his first love and as Roland's mother, his heart now belonged to another. Imagine my surprise when he told me that it belonged to the Evil Queen." Marian said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Marian, I know that's what he told you, but…" Regina started, but Marian cut her off.

"No, Your Ma…Regina…I need to get this out. I'm not a stupid woman; I've seen the looks that you gave him and Roland while we were in town. But, I allowed myself to believe that those looks were one-sided. I didn't let myself focus on the differences that I'd seen in Robin…the way he treated me." She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "_I_ used to be his world. When Emma brought me to this realm and I saw Robin and Roland, I couldn't have been happier. And I _thought_ that Robin felt the same. But when I looked up from Roland, while we were at Granny's, and to his face, he was staring at the door…the door you'd just walked through."

A tear slid down Regina's face. She'd had no idea, allowing no time to look back.

"Regina, I love my husband. And I was so thankful to have a second chance with him, but he already has his second chance…with you." Marian now let the tears freely fall from her cheeks.

"No, Marian. Robin…he's good. I will only ruin him. He deserves you, he and Roland both do. I only cause pain and destruction." Regina spoke quickly, trying to make this woman understand her quandary.

"I'm not meant to be here, Regina! I messed this up, for you two. He was happy with you and my being here, though I know he's happy I'm alive, has hurt my husband. And that's the last thing I want. I don't know you, Regina, but I know my husband. And if he sees good in you, then I know it's there."

"Everything I touch gets hurt, Marian! You're right! You don't know me. While Robin was telling you about our little _fling_ did he tell you about my first love, Daniel? He died because of me. He _died_ because he loved me. Do you really want that same fate to come to your husband? What about Roland? Is that what you want for him?" Regina stood in the middle of her rant and began to pace the room. She was resolute in her decision to protect them from herself. And when she made her way back to the space directly in front of Marian, she stopped, her face changing from anguish to determination. She knew how she could win this fight…all it took was going for the jugular. "And did he tell you about this afternoon?"

Marian, looked up to meet her gaze, unsure of what the queen would say next. "I…I, yes he told me that of your conversation, this afternoon?"

"Oh did he?" Letting her evil smile make its way across her features. She knew Marian would not be as generous and caring if she knew that her finger nails had been digging into Robin's back just hours earlier. "And did he tell you of the times, this afternoon, when we weren't…talking?" She let the last word pop from her mouth.

Marian stood from her spot, her breath coming more rapidly. She hadn't been prepared for this turn of events. "What did you do to my husband?"

Regina chuckled darkly to herself, "I knew he wouldn't tell you. You see, my dear, I _am_ the Evil Queen and I live up to that title. My sinful nature is still very much intact and I bring those around me down with me."

Regina didn't need to elaborate anymore. The damage was done and Marian's body racked with sobs.

"Now, please, go back to Robin and his merry men and leave me the hell alone. Forgive him for his time spent with me and realize that I didn't give him a choice in the matter. Go back to him." Regina walked to the door and opened it for the woman.

Marian, not truly knowing what else to say, made her way to the door. She was incredibly hurt; Robin had told her of his and Regina's time together before she'd come back, and that was a hurt she could handle. She didn't know what to make of this new information. She'd come to Regina's to tell her that they would have her blessing, but now she knew that it would be a cold day in hell before she'd let that woman touch her family. Yes, the Evil Queen had already wreaked enough havoc on them.

"Marian…just, please forgive him and take him back. He isn't at fault here. You two deserve a happy ending. Give him the life he deserves."

Marian didn't acknowledge her and continued to quickly make her way down the narrow pathway, leading to the street.

Regina closed the door, allowing the sobs she'd been holding in to rake over her body. "Give him the life I couldn't" she whispered to no one in particular.

**Alright, so no Robin/Regina in this chapter, but I felt like Marian and Regina needed to have a good talk. And don't be too angry at Robin for not telling Marian the whole truth. He had his reasons. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you lovely readers! And thank you SO much to those of you who reviewed! You're awesome! And because you're awesome, I'm updating quickly *wink wink nudge nudge*. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine!**

Chapter 4

When Robin closed the makeshift door of the tent where his son slept, he let out a heavy sigh. His conversation with Marian had gone remarkably well. Of course, he knew that it would. She was the forgiving, kind-hearted woman he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. He knew she'd only want his happiness. When he'd initially begun the conversation, he'd planned on telling Marian everything. He had even planned on telling her about his and Regina's time together that afternoon. But Marian needed no further explanation than the story of the pixie dust leading Regina to him, all those years ago. He could tell that she was hurt, but he knew that she loved him and would only want the best for him. And while he wasn't ashamed of his time with Regina this afternoon, he didn't want to add salt to Marian's wound. All she needed to know was that his heart belonged to another.

As he made his way back to the campfire, where he'd left her to go and put their son to bed, he quickly realized that she was no longer there. He quickly looked around the rest of the campsite, his eyes having adjusted to the night sky. Though he really didn't have to look around because he knew where she'd gone. With a heavy sigh, he sat on the log and rubbed his hands over his face. This was going to be a long night.

If he knew Regina as well as he thought he did, he knew that she'd be determined that what they had a month ago and what they shared today would be the end of their relationship. He knew what she thought of herself and knew that she'd never find herself worthy of his love. For all the progress they'd made over the past couple of months, Marian coming back put Regina's walls back, tenfold. With that being said, he also knew that she would not spare Marian's feelings and his wife would most assuredly know what occurred earlier this afternoon.

An hour later, Robin heard frosted leaves crunching through the woods, behind him. As the footsteps neared, Robin turned, toward the sound, knowing it was Marian. Marian came to a standstill about a foot away from him, the residue of tears coating her flushed cheeks.

"You lied to me" her voice broke. "I understood that you had a relationship with _her_ when you thought I was dead, but the Robin I knew would never have given up his honor…and broken our marital vows like that. How _could _you?" Marian whispered harshly.

Robin bowed his head, "Marian, I…I'm sorry I did not tell you. But I knew that it would only hurt you more, and that was the last thing I wanted. I thought that as long as you knew what my feelings for Regina were, then that was enough. We could part amicably." Robin tried to reason.

"…She told me to forgive you; to take you back. She said that she'd forced you into having sex with her, today…" Marian went to continue but Robin's disbelieving laugh cut her off.

"She really pulled out all the stops didn't she? That stubborn, self-deprecating woman!" Robin began to pace around the campfire, trying to organize his thoughts.

"So…you didn't have sex with her against your will?" Marian asked. She'd been hoping slightly, that this had been the case because his actions would have been much easier to forgive. There she went, allowing herself to be blind, yet again.

"Marian, Regina is an…_incredibly_ complicated woman. She feels and cares deeply and a couple months ago, Roland and I became two of the people she truly cared about. And then, I screwed it up. I should've been honest with you when you came here to Storybrooke, but I had no idea what the right answer was. You're my _wife_. I thought you were dead for years and I would've done anything I could to get you back…and then I met Regina. And she was different…and frustrating, and sarcastic, and rude," he chuckled. "But my time with her was the first time I'd felt alive since you'd passed. She brought me back from the dead, Marian. And now…now, I can't lose that," he sighed, looking into her eyes. "Please forgive me for my trespasses against you. I never meant to hurt you, but I can't _not_ spend my life with Regina…or at least try to."

"But Robin! She's the Evil Queen! I tried to see where you were coming from, but you would never have done this to me, before meeting her! Her influence is obviously wearing on you. I will not allow you to let her influence our son in the same manner." Marian stood firm.

"Marian, I am so very sorry for hurting you, but I can tell you that Regina is _not_ evil. The entire reason why she told you any of this was because she was trying to be the hero. If she had it her way, she would want me to stay with you. She would want that, because she chose the high and unselfish road; because she loves me enough to let me go…And I love her too much to let us both live a life that wasn't meant for us. I do love you, Marian, but I can't stay with you; not as your husband. It wouldn't be fair to any of us. Can you honestly say that you'd prefer to be in a loveless marriage?" Robin pleaded with her to see reason.

"I…I…Robin, no." She sighed in defeat. "I think we've been in a loveless marriage for some time now; and not just here in Storybrooke. After we had Roland, I…I wasn't myself. I got incredibly depressed and I just couldn't take it. You were off on your adventures to give to the poor, and for the first time since we'd met, I couldn't go with you anymore. I was stuck…in a tent, with a crying child. And so, I left. I knew that you'd think the Sherriff had finally gotten me and that you'd search high and low, so I left in search of another land, away from Nottingham." Robin listened intently, trying to grant her the same respect she'd given him earlier when he'd confessed his love for Regina. "And as I walked, I felt…free. Eventually I wondered into a small village and I noticed postings on the trees for the capture of Princess Snow White. I had remembered you telling me of meeting her on one of your travels and recalled her story. That's when I heard the royal carriage approaching. I tried to get out of sight, but one of her guards jumped off of his horse and grabbed me; maybe I looked like Snow from the back…Anyways, my head was bagged and I was thrown on the back of a horse. The next time I saw light was when the bag was being ripped off my head and the Evil Queen was trying to make a small village tell her where Snow was. She threatened them with my death, but of course no one tried to save me…no one knew me. And then…I was thrown into the Queen's dungeon…to be executed in a few days' time." Marian stopped at this point in the story, watching the realization come to Robin's eyes.

"Re…Regina was the one to kill you?" Robin had no idea what to make of this new information, his hands coming up to rub his tired eyes. The woman he loves had killed the woman he loved?

"No. No she wasn't. I don't know how I was killed in the old timeline that you all speak of but I do know that I wouldn't have died at the Queen's hand, even if Miss Emma hadn't saved me."

"How could you possibly know that, Marian?" Robin asked, shocked that she was able to make such a statement.

"Well, the evening I was captured, I was distraught. I knew I'd made an awful mistake leaving you and Roland and I'd made an even worse mistake making it so that you would never find me. When one of the guards brought me my dinner, if you could really call it that, I pleaded with him to help me find a way out. I told him that I had no idea where Snow was, I'd only really heard of her. I'd told him of my son and I pleaded for him to spare me…I don't know what exactly made him decide to help me, but he agreed. Over the next couple of days, we'd come up with a plan and…and we began to fall for each other in the midst of our conversations." Marian's eyes were downcast as she spoke. "We'd had a plan that he'd come for me the night before and tell the others that it was the Queen's orders that I be brought to the main castle. We'd then run…run away together and never look back. Then Miss Emma was thrown into the cell next to me and I…I didn't tell her of my escape plan because I didn't want anyone else knowing. The chance of anyone learning of Cedric and my plan was too risky. But Emma wouldn't take no for an answer and eventually got me out of the cell. I didn't stop her because then, at least, Cedric's hands were clean of my escape and he would be in less danger. I was going to go back for him, but all of a sudden Emma and Killian were talking about how they were from the future and that's the last thing I remember before waking up here…in this new, strange land." Marian sighed as her story came to a close.

Robin sat for a moment trying to absorb this story. He couldn't believe that _his_ Marian had deserted him and their child. He had been distraught when he'd come back and Friar Tuck had told them that when they awoke that morning, there'd been no sign of Marian. Given his history with the Sherriff of Nottingham, he'd known it had to have been his doing. He'd gone to find her, he and his men getting into a danger brawl with the Sheriff and his men. A rogue arrow had missed it's intended target and had hit the Sheriff in the throat before Robin could get a chance to find out where he'd taken Marian. As the Sheriff lay dying at Robin's feet, Robin yelled and screamed at the man to tell him where his wife was. The Sheriff grinned wickedly and whispered, "_Dead_", blood spurting out of his mouth. Until this very day, Robin had known that the Sheriff had been the one to execute his beloved Marian. But now he'd realized that the Sheriff knew Robin would no longer search for his wife if he believed her to be dead. And that was the ultimate revenge. _That sick bastard._

"Robin, I'm so sorry for having put you through so much pain. But, I need you to know that Regina did not kill me, originally. She may have planned to, but either way, she would not have gotten away with it. I know Cedric would've come for me…I just wish I knew what came of him." Marian stared off into the night sky as she spoke. "Go to her, Robin. If what you say is true and she's a changed woman, then I will believe you. Go to her and make her realize that you won't give up on her…I'm sorry that _I_ gave up on us all those years ago."

Robin brushed a hand over her back, giving her some sort of comfort. He was angry, but this path was what eventually led him to the woman he was truly meant to be with, so he would forgive her. Now, he had more important things to take care of. He had to convince this stubborn, self-loathing woman that she was worthy of his love. And with that thought in mind, he tightened his coat and left Marian behind and heading toward town.

He made it to the large white house in record time. No lights were on inside, but he could see the flicker of the fire in the fireplace, through the window. He took a deep breath and brought his hand up to knock on the door.

***Runs and hides* Ok, so no Outlaw Queen this chapter, but I PROMISE there will be, next chapter! I just wanted to get Marian's story out on the table. They haven't shown her much in the show, but I don't think I'm going to hate her character...other than for ripping apart my couple's happiness. She seems nice and like a good person, so it makes sense to me that she might've struggled with something like severe Postpartum Depression. Anyways, you guys know the drill! Please leave a review!**


End file.
